fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Soundbreaker Najarala
|ailments = Paralysis Stun |weaknesses = Ice Water |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko (Adopted by Chaoarren)}} Soundbreaker Najarala (衝撃波ガララアジャラ, Shōgekiha Gararaajara) are Deviants of Najarala. Physiology Soundbreaker Najarala has forest green skin with crimson and orange plates. The beak now has fang-like extensions and is accompanied by larger tusks. Abilities Soundbreaker Najarala has the same basic abilities as standard Najarala save for a few differences. The plates on its back and tail, when flung, can explode with much greater force that is similar to a sonic boom. The resulting explosions unleashes a very loud sound wave that causes moderate damage like a Tigrex's roar. It can even unleash a massive concentrated sound wave similar to Akantor's wind tunnel attack. Behavior Soundbreaker Najarala is an aggressive ambush predator that will strike when prey is in reach. It will utilize its exploding scales to stun a target before going in for the kill. Habitat Soundbreaker Najarala is mostly seen inhabiting the Primal Forest, Verdant Hills, and the Marshlands. They can occasionally be seen wandering the Tower. Other Non-Subspecies Forms Najarala Main Article: 'Najarala'' Ecology Information ? Taxonomy Order: Snake Wyvern - Suborder: Snake Wyvern - Family: Najarala Soundbreaker Najarala is the Deviant of Najarala. Habitat Range Soundbreaker Najarala have been sighted in the Forest and Hills, Swamp, Primal Forest, and Tower 3. Ecological Niche Najarala are powerful predators that use deadly ambush attacks on their prey with their powerful neurotoxins, constriction, and exploding scales. Their diet consists of herbivores like Slagtoth, Aptonoth, Gargwa, and Rhenoplos. Other creatures like Yian Kut-Ku, Congalala, and Great Jaggi may also be on this predator's menu as well. The snake wyverns compete with powerful predators such as Gore Magala, Deviljho, Nerscylla, Tigrex, Shogun Ceanataur, and Rajang. Other powerful beasts like Gravios, its Subspecies, and Elder Dragons are avoided. But despite coexisting with such formidable creatures these large and fearsome snake wyverns also tend to be avoided by said competitors. Biological Adaptations Soundbreaker Najarala have many of the same adaptions as Najarala, however, there is a few differences between them. The plates of Sonic Boom Najarala explode with significantly more force. The explosions of these plates are compared to a Tigrex's roar. This is what gives them their additional name '''Soundbreaker. It can also unleash a sonic blast from its back plates and tail plates, similar to an Akantor's wind tunnel attack. Behavior Soundbreaker Najarala are truly dangerous monsters. The Hunter's Guild only allow hunters with special permits to hunt them down. Theme Gallery Notes *Soundbreaker Najarala's plates act similar to regular Najarala's. When Soundbreaker Najarala roars or generates a rattling sound, all the scattered plates will break to pieces in unison, causing damage and stunning the hunter. The plates can be destroyed by attacking them with a weapon, but this will still cause them to explode, unlike regular Najarala. *Its back plates, tail plates, face, and back legs can be broken. *When fatigued, Soundbreaker Najarala's plates will turn an off white, and it will trip after performing a charge. The plates will also soften up, allowing hunters to break them without bouncing off. *Soundbreaker Najarala's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Snake Wyvern Category:Deviant Category:Large Monster